Safely Sleeping
by DayLightDove
Summary: Those traps put in place within the catacombs had not been put there by Alucard, but rather by Dracula when, for a brief moment of clarity, he realized just how he had harmed his son when Lisa was killed. He wants to keep his son safe until it was time for him to awaken and hopefully see the truth behind his actions. Or at least that was the plan. One-shot; netflix version


**Ok so this is a new story.**

**I thought of this the minute I watched Castlevania, like literally the moment I saw those traps and I knew Alucard was down there. Like I really loved this show (I haven't played the games sorry, but I'm not much of a video game player unless I really want to play it (who knows I might play it but that's asking a lot) so if anything I'd watch lets plays if needed. If not I'll happily stick to the show). What made my day was the final two episodes, especially the moment when Dracula realized he was fighting his son! Like the entire time I'm like "dude! You still have a son! It's not the end of the world!" And they they were fighting and I was like hey! But then Dracula had the revelation and it just made the episode for me. Like I was crying but so happy (but sad cause Alucard had to kill his father!) that this revelation happened!**

**Anywho, I hope I did these character justice for my first fic on them. Adrian is very hard to write I have discovered, but at least I have the benefit that he is most definitely hurt and grieving during this so if he's a little out of character then that is my excuse.**

**I don't own Castlevania (If I did, you'd all see more of that family love between Dracula and Alucard)**

**Onto the one-shot!**

* * *

Pointed nails flashed in the moonlight. Blood coated the points and splattered onto the ground of the stone castle. Red eyes glared at the younger man now fallen on his knees, hand reaching up to feel their bloodied chest as blood was coughed up from their damaged lungs.

Heavy breaths fell from both beings within the room. Red eyes filled with madness and sorrow glared down at the blonde at his feet, taking a step forward before he froze, his eyes finally taking in the sight before him.

"A-Adrian..?" Dracula gasped, his eyes widening as he stared down at his wounded child, blood dripping from his own nails from where he had sliced open his own child. "No...no I...Adrian...my-my own child! How could I…-" He trembled in terror, unable to process what he had just done to his own boy, the living proof of his deceased love.

Dracula was snapped out of his shock when another cough and splatter of blood came from his son. As a moan left his child's lips, Dracula moved forward to reach out with a trembling to his son. "Adrian-"

Just as his fingers were about to graze Adrian, the blonde half-blood jerked back before letting out a muffled cry of pain from the movement. "Don't...don't touch me!"

A stab of pain struck his already bleeding heart. Dracula flinched at the words, but knew that they were deserved. He watched as his boy tried to stand up, Adrian's body trembling with the effort just to make it up to his knees. The blonde was panting and grunting in pain as he tried to use the wall to stand up.

"Adrian-" Golden eyes opened and glared at him, cutting him off.

"Don't…" Adrian gasped, but Dracula could see a deep sorrow in his eyes and he raised his sword to float above himself, the blade pointed at his father in an attempt to keep the other away. Tears were within the golden eyes but the dhampir was clearly fighting them off. The younger man pushed himself up with a loud cry of pain, his enhanced healing no match for a wound inflicted by such a powerful man. Said wound continued to spill large amounts of blood across the floor, but the smell of the liquid only made nausea raise within Dracula's throat.

"I...I am grieving just like you." Adrian huffed out, blood coating his lips and his eyes glared at the man before him.

"Adrian-"

"Don't!" He croaked out. "I can see that you...you will not see reason. I-I...you…." Adrian was struggling to focus now, the amount of blood having left his body already a dangerous amount, and without the blood, it was much harder for his healing to kick in.

"Adrian...my son," Dracula whispered back, his red eyes, still ringed in depressive madness yet it having been pushed back by the sight of his child in pain, gazed deeply at Adrian. "I know you grieve, I truly do. But you do not understand...those beasts! They are all animals! They need to be eliminated!"

"No!" Adrian gasped out. "No! Mother...m-mother does not..wish...f-for that! She-gah!" Adrian cried out at a sudden harsh wave of pain from his wound.

Dracula's eyes wilted in sorrow at the words of his child. "Your mother did not see the true evil in their hearts, just as you do not."

"...N-No!" Adrian growled, his sword weakly swiping at Dracula as he moved closer. "She...th-the inn...ocents-"

"There are not innocents!" Dracula growled, his fangs and eyes flashing, fists clenching as he pulled in his anger. He would not hurt his child again, not when he seemed so close to death. With a deep breath, Dracula turned his sorrowing eyes at his son once again. "But do not worry, I'm sure you will eventually see what I mean. Right now, you are grieving and hurt...you are not seeing the truth here, not seeing what must be done."

"No!" Adrian hissed, once again trying to strike his father back with his blade, but the older vampire easily moved the sword out of his way to stand before his bleeding boy. Dracula reached out and easily subdued his son, pulling the weakened Adrian into his arms. Adrian did not have the strength to be able to break his father's hold, not in the state he was in.

"Sh," Dracula hushed, his eyes turned into a dark glare as he stared at the wall his son had be previously leaning again. "You will come to understand. I'm so sorry that it had come to this, but you need to understand, you will understand."

"Father-!"

"Sleep, rest, heal. When you wake, hopefully you will understand why the humans must be eradicated."

Before Adrian could protest anymore, Dracula put him to sleep with a quick wave of his hand, his extensive knowledge of magic and science allowing him to easily do so painlessly.

Off to the side, Adrian's sword fell to the ground with a clang.

Lifting his unconscious son into his arms, as well as placing the sword into its rightful sheath upon it's wielder's belt, Dracula was quick to carry his son to where he kept the human blood within the castle. After getting Adrian to consume the liquid, Dracula knew he needed to now simply rest in order to heal completely. However, he also knew that if Adrian was to wake up so soon, he would quickly turn against him before he could even begin his act of revenge. No, he needed his son to sleep somewhere safe and long enough that Dracula's punishment can rage through Wallachia.

No, his son would be kept safe away from the world until Dracula felt it would be safe for him to awaken. And he knew just where he could rest until he would be allowed to awaken.

Lifting his boy once more into his arms, Dracula kept his son besides him as he transported the castle to nearby Gresit, the only reason he was not appearing within the town was due to the fact he wanted to try to keep his son a secret. He would not care otherwise if homes of those vile animals were destroyed.

Journeying into a passage that led far beneath the city, a passage long ago built by those with long-lost knowledge, he made his way to the heart of the catacombs. All around him worked the technology and science long-forgotten by the creatures living within Wallachia, only to be remembered by immortals such as he.

Within the heart of the catacombs he found the coffin that had been built by a fellow immortal for the purpose of a peaceful rest, only for it to never be used since the mechanism to awaken the one within would have to be activated by someone on the outside. It was a perfect place for his son to sleep.

With a heavy heart, he placed Adrian within the casket and gaze down at his flesh and blood. Closing his eyes, Dracula took a deep breath before he placed the lid over the casket and watched as the blood within the canisters lit up, no doubt travelling to the casket through some tubing to allow the one within to remain alive and heal easily.

Turning away from the casket, he made his way out of the catacombs but not before making sure there were enough traps and twists and turns that would make sure no one could find his son's resting place.

As months passed, he made sure to keep an eye on the catacombs and place more traps where he had them. However, it wasn't long before madness and depression weighted down his mind so much that he nearly forgot about his son resting beneath the city.

* * *

"-We are quite certain that Alucard sleeps at Gresit." Isaac said, Dracula's eyes widening subtly at the mention of both the city and his son in the same sentence. He had not checked in on his son in quite some time, and it was a shock that his son's resting place had been found by savage demons. He was about to fake his shock with false questions about his son and his state when Isaac continued.

"And that there was recently a Belmont there."

No. The shock went through him, but Dracula knew better then to react the way he wanted to, out of fear for his son. No, he needed to know more before he acted. He needed to know if this Belmont had found his son and hurt him.

"A Belmont? I thought they were extinct." He ignored Carmilla's question about the Belmont's his attention solely focused on Isaac and whatever else he had to say on his son.

"No," Isaac continued. "We believe our Lord's son Alucard and a Belmont may have worked together to repel our forces at Gresit."

So that's it. His son still lives yet he still fails to see the necessity of this purge. He continued to foolishly deny his father's wishes and fight against him. He heard Carmilla's points on the Belmonts and heard the question directed at him, but all he could do was narrow his eyes at her, for his thoughts were still focused on his son, madness blocking all loving thoughts about the boy.

Fine, if Adrian-no, Alucard-wished to fight, then it is a fight he will get. Dracula will kill all those who get in the way of his revenge, even if it was his own flesh and blood.

* * *

**So that was that! Another sad/h/c one-shot to add to my large collection of h/c one-shots.**

**I have a problem. **

**Anywho, I hope it was ok. Again, my first shot at this and I'm really only basing it off of the show.**

**Feel free to comment or anything else!**

**Until next time! :D**


End file.
